fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kisara Nairona
Kisara Nairona or better known as the Phantom Illusion(ファントム 錯覚) is the guild ace of the Dragons Wing guild. He is the eternal rival and friend of http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Nobo_RaisesoNobo Raiseso. His goal is to surpass him but they still hold friendly conversations very now and then. Since becoming the guild ace of dragons wing, many people have been sending S-Class jobs towards the guild and having Kisara take them. Desptie this he is still happy to help people out. Appearance Kisara is a young man with dark black hair. He typically wears black coat along with a red shirt. His guild mark is located on his shoulder and is blue in colour. His eyes are crimson red which intimidates his opponents. His skin is peach in colour. He normally wears black pants along with jet black. The pants have 2 white stripes across them. His coat contains two symbols of the guild on each side. Personality Kisara is known by his friends as a calculating but carefree wizard. He never gets mad unless Kira is involved. Most can't tell when he's actually mad unless he is using his magic. As known by his guild mates Kisara can calculate at light speed. He is able to develop strategies in a few seconds. Many of his guild mates call him the phantom strategist. Despite being that of a carefree individual many are surprised to see his sense of justice. Kisara will not tolerate criminals at all and will not hesitate to kill anybody he sees as an enemy without thinking. History Kisara was born to a wealthy family. His mother was a famous doctor while his father is a high ranking member of the phoenix shield guild. His father taught him about magic teaching him his signature teleportation magic. Eventually when he turned 10 he was accepted into the dragons wing guild. At first his father was displeased as he had wanted his son to join the guild he was in but eventually began to respect his sons decision. 2 years later he would meet his eternal rival Nobo Raiseso. Just like Nobo he would gain a hatred towards Kira, the man who murdered Nobo's parents.at the age of 16 he took part in the S-Class promotion test and passed with flying colours. He would soon become the ace of the dragons wing guild. Magic & Abilities Master Hand to Hand combat: Kisara is a master hand-to-hand combatant. He is able to out manoeuvre his opponents and hit weak spots. His proficiency in hand to hand combat even rivals that of his rival. He can channel high levels of magic into his fists to further improve his attack power. One impressive feat he was able to accomplish was being able to destroy a mountain in a single light punch. Intelligence & Master Strategist Kisara is very intelligent . He knows almost all magic types and can develop ways to defeat his opponents before they realise it. When it comes to developing stratergies he is one of the best. He can develop a stratergy in a few mere seconds. His guild has depended on him for multiple situations to develop a strategy and never has he failed. Teleportation Magic Kisara is a rare user of teleportation magic. By using his signature daggers he can teleport to wherever he throws the daggers. In fact anything that he has hit will have a marking on them which then he can teleport to without them realising. The markings can be turned invisible making their opponents think they weren't hit. Darkness Magic Kisara is an experienced user of darkness magic. He can manipulate it to perform devastating attacks and un breakable defence. * -Dark blast: Kisara conjures up a sphere of energy into his palms and then shoots a beam of darkness magic at his opponents. * -Dark Blade:Kisora gathers dark magic into his hand to form a blade of dark energy. This blade can cut evn the most resilient of opponents. * -Darkness grenade: A small shot of darkness energy. * Twin Darkness Shields: Kisora conjures up two shields made out of pure darkness to block attacks. * Darkness Law: A massive amount of darkness energy is conjored up into his hands. Later he unleashes a massive explosion of darkness energy that can take down many S-Ranked level mages. * Darkness Trident:Kisara conjures up a trident of pure darkness energy to throw at his opponents.